Blood Betrayal
by Eeeagle
Summary: JD is sick with what appears to be the flu. However, he slowly starts to realize it could be something a lot more serious. Deadly serious. The only question is though, has he noticed too late?
1. Morning

**Hey, I'm Saz and this is my first ever Scrubs fic! I have done some writing elsewhere, but I've never done Scrubs so please bear with me. Also, this is my first 'first person' fic, and at first I wrote it as third person, so if it doesn't sound right, or if there is still some third person in there which I missed, then please forgive me.**

I was jolted awake by the shrill and demanding cry of my alarm clock. Opening a sore eye, I groaned before switching the alarm off with more force than usual, and dragging my legs out of the bed so I was sitting up, head in his hands. I didn't know what was up with me recently, but I had been feeling constantly ill and tired for a few weeks, no matter how long I slept for. At first I shrugged it off, thinking it was a simple bug going around, but lately I noticed I was feeling worse and had been sick once or twice in past couple of days.

Thinking about sick, it suddenly felt like that sitting up had disturbed the dull nagging sickness in my stomach, and had enraged it in to a huge churning pain ready to blow. Leaping to my feet, I raced to the bathroom, not wanting to disgrace myself by spewing everywhere, but I just made the desire to barf even worse. I had just reached the sink, my pale fingers clutching the edge tightly, when I threw up my entire stomach content before washing it down the drain and wiping my mouth tiredly. When would this stupid bug leave him alone?

Trudging back in to the sitting room, I noticed Carla for the first time. She was in the kitchen, obviously in the middle of making breakfast, though now she was staring at me intently, her forehead creased with worry. So far I had managed to avoid showing my illness in front of Carla, knowing her mother instincts and her tendencies to treat people strictly with tough love.

"Bambi," Carla said, worry thick in her voice. She glanced once at the cooking breakfast, making sure nothing was burning, before marching over to me with her no-nonsense face on. "You don't look so good. Sit," Carla ordered as she placed a hand on my forehead. Not having the power to refuse her, I followed Carla's wishes and flopped down on to the couch, too exhausted to argue. I heard her tutting to herself as she studied me and I knew that Carla was in her nurse mode. "You're hot, Bambi," Carla said with disapproval when she took her hand away.

Instead of expressing any concern for myself, I just looked up at the nurse with a cheesy smile, "Well, thank you, Carla. And may I say you're not bad looking yourself." This remark made Carla tut some more and place her hands on her hips, although a faint smile touched her lips. However, before she could say anything, Turk stumbled out of the bedroom.

"Dude, you were not just hitting on my woman!" Turk said, his eyes and mouth wide open. I was about to defend my actions when Turk's face suddenly lit up and his head whipped around excitedly, "I smell bacon!" Turk announced in glee before skipping off to the kitchen area and scooping the now cooked bacon out of the pan.

Carla just watched the whole scene with a disbelieving face, and when Turk plopped down on the sofa next to me, she muttered, "Idiot," before turning her attention back to me. "I think you should stay home today, Bambi. You really don't look well." Carla said strictly, more of a command rather than a request.

For the first time that morning, Turk looked at me properly after hearing his wife's concerned voice. His eyebrows knitted together with worry as he inspected his best friend, "Carla's right, Vanilla Bear. You look paler than usual." Turk glanced down at his plate and speared a piece of bacon before holding it under my nose. "Maybe you should eat something," Turk suggested.

However, as soon as the bacon was thrust under my nose, its smell just started my stomach churning again and without another word I leapt to my feet and stumbled toward the bathroom where I basically collapsed at the toilet and was sick. Although, because I had earlier thrown up most of my stomach contents, it was more heaving and choking than actually being sick.

"Poor, Bambi," I heard from the doorway, and I turned my heavy head to see Carla stood there with Turk's arm wrapped around her body. Both were looking at me with worried faces. The way I was sitting on the floor made them look much taller than usual and I suddenly found myself drifting off in to a daydream.

_I was sitting on the floor wearing only a nappy and a baby bonnet. I looked up at Turk and Carla who was cooing over me with parent eyes. I waved my arms fussily, as though expecting to be picked up, and when neither moved immediately, I spat out the dummy which was in my mouth and my lower lip started to tremble._

I snapped out of the weird daydream and realized Turk and Carla were looking at me in the exact same way they did in my daydream. Why was I imagining myself as a baby? My self esteem must be low. Shaking my head at myself, I heaved myself off the floor, only to be grabbed by Carla and Turk forcefully, but carefully, who then led me back to my bedroom.

"I know what you're like, Bambi, but I refuse to argue with you. You are not going in to work today and you are going to lie here in bed and get better." Carla said as the couple lowered me on to my bed. I was about to argue back but then I just shrugged and lay back with a sigh. I am a doctor, and the reason I go in to work is to help people. I couldn't really do that while I was ill and if I did go to work I would risk getting my patients sick. Plus, there was no arguing with Carla. I learned that years ago.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled sleepily, my eyes already closing without permission. It seemed that my body simply surrendered to the softness of the bed and even if I wanted to get up, I knew it would be next to impossible. "But if the hospital is busy you'll phone, right?"

Turk rolled his eyes at this. "Okay, dude," Turk said smiling, "Only if you promise not to watch Marley and Me without me." Now it was Carla's turn to roll her eyes. Seeing me fighting to remain awake, Carla smiled softly and leaned in to kiss my forehead, murmuring a loving farewell. Turk's goodbye was less sentimental in the fact that he basically slapped me on the back, making me start coughing.

I soon settled down however, and the last conscious awareness I had was of Carla hitting Turk's arm, not so gently, and the couple squabbling in whispers as they made their way out of my room. I couldn't even remember them actually leaving the room, but I was okay with that as peaceful and heavy sleep engulfed me.

**Okay, maybe the ending was a bit rushed. For that I apologise. Anyhoo, whoever can guess JD's illness first gets... well nothing. But it is still fun to guess!**


	2. Emergency

Cox

Why did the jackass lorry driver choose this morning to fall asleep at the wheel and crash in to a roadside café? Didn't he know that I would have to return to the hospital _minutes_ after my very long and tiring night shift ended? These angry thoughts drifted through my head as I gritted my teeth and waited at the hospital entrance for the onslaught of injured people to come. Deep down, I knew that the lorry driver didn't actually mean to crash and that he didn't even know who I was never mind the fact that my shift just ended. After all, the world doesn't revolve around me, although I like to think it secretly does. I'm just pissed because his stupid accident has caused serious injuries to a hell of a lot of people, people who would be arriving at the hospital in a matter of minutes and people I would need to treat all day, despite the fact that I know a good amount of them won't make it.

Then there was Jordan. As soon as I phoned to tell her about the emergency she started shouting and screaming at me down the phone, her words so bitter and harsh that I knew Jack must be in another room. The conversation ended with Jordan declaring she was going to her mother's house for the weekend, which I wouldn't have minded so much if she wasn't taking my son with her. Another good reason to be pissed.

And if that wasn't enough, when I paged Newbie earlier to tell him to get his ass out of bed I received a phone call from Carla telling me that the precious princess was sick and couldn't possible come to the hospital and do her job for once. Of course I snapped back at her, declaring the emergency and the fact that, although I hate to admit it, Newbie was needed. Carla still seemed unsure when I eventually hung up, but I'm sure she listened to me. Then again, when has Carla Espinosa ever listened to anyone else's opinion?

As though my thoughts had summoned her, the very nurse strode through the hospital doors, her husband in tow. I waited for the third freak to their travelling circus to arrive, but when Betty didn't show up, tagging behind them like the good little puppy he is, my gaze snapped to Carla and I growled under my breath as I approached her, "Carla, pl-uh-ease tell me that Cinderella is currently in the parking lot trying to find her glass slippers that she kicked off yesterday to avoid braking those skinny little ankles of hers while I chased her away so she wouldn't kill any more of her patients, because if she isn't and I find out that Cindy is still at home, then please help me, Carla, I just might kill someone." I had my proper ranting voice and face on, as well releasing the full power of my crazy eyes. Anyone else would be cringing by now, which was what Gandhi was doing, but not Carla. She stood tall and proud with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at me.

"I told you: Bambi is sick and you're going to leave him alone. We can manage without him for once. You probably don't realize how much this hospital and you depend on him. Anyway, he have plenty of other capable doctors here so deal with it!" Carla snapped in her protective voice, one that she is forced to use regularly when her Bambi is concerned.

Just before I was about the snap back, Barbie skidded in to the scene, which I smirked at after Carla's comment about capable doctors. I met her eyes with a cheery grin and she instantly dropped my gaze, telling me that I won for once. I turned my attention back to Barbie who was currently pouting down at a broken heel, "Frick!" She put her hand on top of the nurse's counter, which had some papers tottering on the edge. Barbie caused these to scatter to the floor and her hand to slip, jolting her body and making her spill her coffee down her front. "Double frick!" She whined before spieling off a high-pitched rant which I blocked out until Carla lead her comfortingly away with her husband obediently following. Although I didn't miss the last look the nurse gave me which clearly said, 'Don't call my Bambi.'

But she didn't know the full scale of the damage the stupid driver caused, and she didn't know how many people were injured. I did. I knew that we had a horror scene ahead of us. So without a hesitation I leaned over the counter and grabbed the phone from the nurses' station. Lucky for me there was a list of staff's numbers, and it wasn't long before I found Newbie's number. Dialling the number, I started gritting my teeth when it seemed like he wasn't going to pick up. But just before I was about to slam the receiver down, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" He did sound rough. But the kid was so girly and weak I wouldn't be surprised if a simple cold made him curl up in his bed and cry to his mother. With this thought I didn't reply quickly so Newbie spoke again, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Listen, Rebecca," I snarled. If there was any doubt before about who was calling him, he would know now. "I've talked to your mommy and I know that her poor little princess isn't feeling very well. But snap out of it, Katie, because there has been an accident and there are going to be a lot of hurt people and saying as it is your job to help hurt people, being a doctor and all, I figured that you should be here actually doing your job. I know your mommy told you to stay all snug in bed but listen here, Jackie: If you're not in this hospital in the next ten minutes I will personally march round to your apartment and drag you out of it by your onesie which I know you'll be wearing. So, princess, what will it be?"

The kid actually paused before responding, which caused me to growl down the phone. How dare he think about refusing me? "I'll be there soon," Newbie mumbled tiredly, stifling a yawn at the end of his sentence.

"Good, Lassie," I said before I saw the ambulance crews and gurneys bursting in to the hospital. Great, it's started. "Get here _now_," I snarled before slamming down the phone, not bothering to say goodbye as I was already running toward the approaching flood of gurneys. This was going to be a long day.

--

JD

I put down the phone and went in to action at once. At the mention of an accident I decided to head in to the hospital at once and the only reason I hesitated was because I suddenly felt dizzy for a moment. But it passed and now I needed to focus on getting to the hospital as fast I could. Looking down at my onesie, I briefly wondered how Dr Cox knew I was wearing it, but maybe it just showed how close we had gotten over the years. Yeah, I liked that theory even though I knew my mentor would strangle me if he heard it. Or if I called him my mentor to his face.

Lucky for me, I always prepare for the next day the night before so basically I can spend more time in bed in the mornings. So it didn't take me long to dress in my ready scrubs before I focused on my more hygienic needs. Though I was a master at the ancient art of hair styling so under five minutes I was ready to go with clean scrubs on and my hair perfectly sculpted. It was a masterpiece.

I ignored the brief waves of nausea, tiredness and dizziness that came and went, and soon I was on Sasha and we were speeding away toward the hospital, an angry Dr Cox and what could only be described as a blood bath.


	3. Dizzy

**Hey :) Originally I had planned to just skip over the emergency, but then as some pointed out, I could have some fun with a sick JD and an angry Cox in the middle of chaos. So this chapter hasn't really been planned, so I hope it is okay.**

Carla

Perry wasn't kidding when he said that it was an emergency. I paused briefly to glance around me, wondering how many people still needed to be treated. A lot. How could one man cause so much damage? I hadn't even been at the hospital an hour and I was already exhausted from running around, frustrated by the fact that no doctor was listening to me, and slightly scared by the sheer number of bloody bodies still waiting for a doctor. The hospital was basically overflowing. Some of the lesser injured people were even getting sent to another hospital.

For a moment I almost wished that I had let Perry phone Bambi, but I banished the thought. I knew that we needed him but even though it looked bad, we had stabilised the worse people and were steadily working the way through the rest. Bambi deserved a day to recover, even if it was this hellish day. We could survive without him. It would just be a little bit harder.

However, just as I decided to not call JD, I saw him stumbling down hallway his eyes fixed on the nearest gurney, latex gloves already on. I paused again in my work and decided to approach. After all, I could still do my job while telling him off. "Bambi," I called over to him. For a brief moment he looked up and I stopped short at what I saw.

He looked terrible. Even worse than he was this morning. His skin had a gray tinge to it and he had heavy black rings under his eyes which were droopy and blood shot. The usual spark which lived inside of the young and bright doctor was gone and it just seemed like he was working on autopilot. Unfortunately, he must have seen my shocked staring because he quickly returned his gaze to the patient. I quickly joined him, quietly inspecting him more than the actual patient.

"Carla, could you please wheel this man down to get an x-ray? Then could you find someone to set the bone? Thanks," JD muttered, stopping me from talking, before turning on his heel and walking away from me. Oh no he didn't! I gave a brief smile to the patient before snapping my fingers angrily at a passing nurse. I pointed to the man on the gurney before giving her the orders that JD gave me. With the patient being taken care of, I could now kick Bambi's ass.

Of course I wouldn't really hurt him. I was just worried about his condition and his behavior and that was making me anxious. That anxiety piled up on top of everything else brought me close to melting point. I hurried down the corridor in the direction Bambi went, but I couldn't seem to find him. It was like he vanished. Oh, when I caught up to him he was going to get a piece of my mind. I said I wouldn't hurt him but that didn't mean I wasn't going to yell at him.

I looked one last time down the corridor, stretching on my toes to look past the crowd, and when I didn't see any signs of my quarry I pouted and turned back. After all, there was still patients that needed my help and I would catch up to Bambi later. He couldn't hide from me forever.

--

JD

I know I was being stupid trying to hide from Carla but I saw the way she was looking at me and for some reason I felt embarrassed. Plus, I didn't want to be babied in front of patients while more people were waiting for help. So I did the adult thing and ran away. I know I'm going to get hell later from her, but it would be worth it if it meant I could get some time to myself to actual treat people. I would just need to avoid Carla.

_I was sneaking around the empty halls of the hospital, dressed entirely in black. I was doing the typical thief walk where I was basically exaggerating tip-toeing. Suddenly there was bright spotlights on me and I could hear Carla's voice in a loudspeaker yelling at me. Red and blue lights started to flash and I ran to the door which was slowly lowering so I had to skid to try and slide under it._

Suddenly I was jolted out of my daydream by walking in to something, causing medical instruments in musically clash to the floor around me. Dammit! Note to self: Don't daydream when sick and walking. I bent down with a sigh and started slowly gathering everything up. When I finally got everything back on the table, I grabbed the side of it and jumped to my feet causing a wave of nausea to hit me as I suddenly felt dizzy. I stood there for a long moment blinking rapidly, and I only really snapped out of it when I heard that sharp whistle I had grown to fear.

"Good morning, Kathleen, I see you finally managed to get your pretty little head off the pillow and in to work. Though, I don't know if I should really say that for you because it is quite obvious that you are not actually working," Cox stopped in front of me, tapping his nose and crossing his arms before continuing, "Listen, Maryanne, I don't know if you know this but you're a doctor. Not a very good one, I admit, but still a doctor. Now what to doctors do? They treat sick and injured people. Who would have guessed? Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed but there was an accident and there are a lo-o-ot of injured people downstairs waiting to be treated. Although I pity any poor soul who is unlucky enough to get you as their doctor, you still need to actually treat a patient before you screw up and kill them, which is what you do, isn't it? Now get to work! Got that?" Dr Cox paused for a second, so I opened my mouth, thinking he wanted an answer, but he just continued, ignoring any attempt from me to speak. "Good. Not scat."

And just like that Dr Cox was gone. I was just glad I hadn't puked on him. For a second longer I just stood and blinked, trying to get my bearings, before rushing off in the general direction of the accident patients while avoiding the nurses' station. I stopped when I entered the room and saw that there seemed to be even more people groaning and crying, all needing a doctor. Glancing down at my watch I sighed before starting work. Today was going to be a long day.

--

Finally the emergency was over and all the accident victims were treated as well as my other patients. I honestly didn't know how I got through the day. I haven't had any breaks, not even lunch, all day, and I hardly saw my friends, although when it came to Carla I was glad because in the brief moments our eyes met I saw her worried anger simmering underneath her calm surface.

_Carla is standing very still in the middle of the room, her narrowed eyes focused on me. Suddenly they glow red and she lets out a scream. The top of her heads blows off and out comes a stream of lava which heads toward me, trying to engulf me._

"Argh!" I scream, snapping out of another daydream. I looked around me and noticed a lot of people had stopped and were now staring. Great. Then I realized my brief daydream had made me _just_ miss the elevator. "Stupid Carla volcano," I muttered under my breath, deciding to just take the stairs. It would be quicker in the long run.

Reaching the stairwell, I throw open the door and hop down the steps two at a time like I would normally do. Except at the moment I'm not feeling normal and suddenly I start feeling light-hearted again. I'm almost at the bottom of the stairs so I don't stop but then I think I zoned out because suddenly I'm in a messy heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Owie," I complained to myself, slowly easing myself up to sit against the wall. I didn't know what happened. One moment I was fine, just feeling slightly dizzy, then the next I was falling. I'm just glad that I was close to the bottom, although I still felt pretty bruised.

Suddenly the door that was just inches away from me sprung open making me yelp and jump. I looked up to see who had scared me and then gulped when I realized it was Carla. I shrunk against the wall, ready for the onslaught that was sure to come but she surprised me.

"Bambi," Carla's voice was full of concern and worry and in a flash she was squatting beside me, "What are you doing on the floor?" she asked, her eyes wide as they flickered to the stairs.

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about but then I remembered how I fell. Wow, my brain must be pretty scrambled. "Oh, yeah," I said weakly, smiling shyly, "I tripped. But I only fell down a couple of stairs," I said quickly, seeing her panicked expression, although I was more afraid when I saw her face hardened.

"Come on," Carla said strictly, "We're getting you checked." I cringed at the idea of that. I was just a little tired and ended up falling down a couple of steps. Nothing to worry about. Carla was being ridiculous. I didn't want to embarrass myself and bother a doctor, especially with a worried Carla next to me treating me like a child and acting like an overprotective mother.

"No!" I said a little bit too loudly. Still it seemed like she faltered in her thoughts so I quickly hurried on, "Please, Carla, I'm fine. Just need some sleep and I'll be as good as new in the morning." I gave her my cheesy and slightly cocky grin which caused a small smile to appear on her face.

"Fine, but we're going straight home," Carla said strictly. I could live with that. Carla stood up and held out her hands to me, offering to help me up. I grabbed them with a grateful smile and was confused when Carla suddenly looked shocked. "You're bleeding!"

I looked down in puzzlement and realized that she was right. My arm had a little cut but it was nothing big. In fact I hadn't even felt it until now. "Nothing you can't fix," I said pushing up my sleeve and wiping away some of the blood to show just how small it was, hoping Carla wouldn't demand for me to see a doctor again.

"Okay," Carla said slowly, her eyes evaluating the injury. I let out a silent sigh of relief when her face softened when she saw the cut properly, "Go to the nurses' station. I'll meet you there with some gauze and then we'll go home. _Together_. I'm not having you riding that death trap in your condition. You can ride it home when you feel better."

Although I felt crestfallen at the temporarily loss of Sasha, I couldn't help but feel that I had won overall. After all, I wasn't forced to see a doctor and I was going home where my worried friends would probably be fussing over me. As I walked away, promising Carla I would wait for her, I tried to think up as many ways I could abuse my friends' concern. _Maybe I could convince them to let me move the TV in to my bedroom... _

**A longer chapter though I'm not very happy with it. Oh well, hopefully the next one will get better! **


	4. Worry

**Hey, everyone. I know I said to some people I would update yesterday, so please forgive my lateness. Plus, we have a winner! xbluxmoonx has guessed corrected about what JD has! Check out their review if you want to know, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. Happy reading!**

Turk

Surgery today was the longest and most difficult thing I had ever been through. There was literally a queue of gurneys waiting for a surgeon, and it took us a long time to tend to them all. But finally my last surgery was done and I strode out of the operation theatre, a huge grin on my face. It was over and I had totally kicked ass! As I walked past the Todd I raised my hand to allow him one of his precious high fives and out hands met in a mighty clash. "Now that is what I'm talking about!" I call over my shoulder as I strut off to find my woman.

I was heading toward the nurses' station, the place where I usually meet my Carla, but today I almost bumped in to her as she hurried out of a supply closest, arms full of medical supplies and a worried expression etched on to her face. "Whassup, baby?" I said, obviously breaking her thoughts because when she looked up, her eyes were a confused for a second. "Hey, something wrong with a patient?" I asked, nodding my head toward her arms. I really hoped that wasn't the case. I didn't want to wait for her after such a long day.

"There is always something wrong with the patients, Turk, that is why they are here," Carla snapped. Wow, she was in a bad mood today. But I let it slide, after all, this day must have been tougher on her as I often have to listen to her moan about how hard it is to be a nurse. After a second of silent, and very quick, walking, she looked up at me, "Sorry, Turk. Bad day. And no, these aren't for a patient. They're for JD."

Without even realizing it, I stopped in my tracks, staring at Carla with my mouth open. I didn't actually realize I stopped until I saw Carla stop a few paces in front of me then turn around to gently take my hand, balancing everything in one arm. "He's okay," Carla soothed, though I could see the plain worry simmering beneath her cool surface, "He just tripped down a couple of stairs."

"He fell down the stairs?" I almost screeched. I know I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it. Since college I've been protective over JD. He is my best friend and I wouldn't know what I would do without him. Not that I would admit it to anyone, especially not the man himself. Without waiting for Carla to say something, I rushed toward the nurses' station where I presumed he would be. Skidding to a halt, I snapped my head around furiously until I found him snoozing slouched down in a chair behind the desk.

For a moment I forgot all my panic. He looked so peaceful and calm that I couldn't imagine that he was actually hurt. But then I saw his bloodstained sleeve and my brow furrowed in worry. I wasn't sure whether to wake him or not, he had looked so strained recently, but I knew we would have to tend to his wound and get him home so I leaned forward to wake him, but it turned out I didn't need to after all.

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard someone screeching, "Holy frick!" I think everyone in the area jumped about a foot in the air, including JD who screamed something about unicorns as he woke. Elliot was then by his side in a flash, her hands fluttering over him like she wanted to do something but couldn't think what. "Sorry I woke you, JD, but you're bleeding! Did you know? Well of course you knew, how couldn't you? Actually, I remember when I was a child I was in the sea and it was freezing. I cut my leg on a rock but didn't realize because it was nu-"

"Elliot!" Carla interrupted, finally catching up to my long strides. By the way my baby was standing, tall and proud with a stern face, I could tell she was professional mode and I think everyone else did too because the room was suddenly shushed. She quickly hurried to JD's side where she knelt down next to the chair and carefully took his arm, tutting.

"What are we going to do with you, Bambi?" Carla said quietly and softly with a smile as she quickly dressed his wound. I watched the whole scene with admiration. I was so lucky to have a best friend and a wife who were so close. So I admit, I didn't want them too close, but it was a lot better than most people's relationships and I couldn't help but smile softly. "There," Carla said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "All done." My beautiful wife stood up and I stood by her, slinging an arm over her shoulders proudly.

"Can I have a lollipop, nurse Espinosa? Pleeeeeeeeease?" JD said sweetly with his huge goofy grin plastered across his face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes as my wife gave in and reached behind her to pull of the nurses' hidden stash of lollipops. My eyes connected with JD and with out special silent communication I knew he was asking me to watch where she hid them. I nodded with a grin, already keeping a close eye on the jar Carla now held... Third drawer underneath the stack of clipboards! Of course!

My attention was forced back to JD again when he attempted to get up a little too quickly and stumbled. I quickly reached out to grab his arms. "Dude," I said, eyeing him up and down, "Are you alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell down the stairs, did you?" JD opened his mouth to answer, but then Elliot piped up again.

"Frick! JD! You fell down the stairs!" Elliot screamed, stomping forward to join us behind the nurses' desk, blowing her hair out of her face as she reached out to grab JD's other arm, her eyes raking over him. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt! And you've ruined that top!"

"Elliot, relax!" JD spoke up, shrugging off our concerned hands off his arms so he could hold them up in front of him, "I didn't fall down the stairs on purpose and I wasn't seriously hurt. I didn't hit my head either," JD said with a glance at me, "And I've got dozens of tops in the house just like this one." Yeah, whatever, I found myself thinking. I knew, knowing JD, he was cut him inside from ruining his favourite grey top. "Now, can we just go home? I want to go to bed." He gave me and Carla his puppy dog eyes and I nodded along with my wife, both of us being suckers.

JD started to walk away, toward me and Carla who were closest to the exit, but Elliot suddenly grabbed his arm again to stop him. "Just be careful," Elliot said so softly as their eyes connected that I was forced to look away, but not before I saw her quickly kiss him on the cheek and rush away, leaving JD speechless. I shrugged to myself as JD caught up to us. It was probably just that time of the year when JD and Elliot slept together.

"Come on then, Vanilla bear, lets get you snuggled up in bed," I said, throwing one arm around his shoulders while pulling my wife close with the other. Yes, I was a lucky guy, I thought again as I held the two most important people in my life.

--

"Turk?" I heard my name being called from the living room and I quickly spat my toothpaste out of my mouth before joining Carla. We had arrived home no longer than ten minutes ago and JD was already fast asleep in bed. I guess today had its toll on all of us. When I walked in to the living room, Carla was standing at his door, just pulling it shut as though she had been checking up on him. She turned to me with a concerned expression and I knew I wasn't going to like this, "I'm worried about JD," Carla began, sitting down on the sofa and inviting me to join her. Slowly I sat down next to her. "He has been sick a couple of days now and he is always tired. I don't think JD simply tripped down the stairs."

Before she had even finished I was quickly shaking my head. Nothing was wrong with JD. JD never got sick. Apart from his appendix, I had never seen JD get checked in to a hospital. It would be unnatural for JD to get sick. It would just be wrong. Carla was wrong. "Don't worry about him, baby. It just looks like the flu. And today was hard on all of us. That on top of the flu probably just made him a little careless. But you know him, he has always been accident prone."

I could see that Carla was still worried. She kept glancing over to the door of JD's bedroom and I could see her checking up on him every five minutes, disturbing his well needed sleep. "Baby," I whispered huskily in to her ear when she turned her head, "Listen, we can always see how JD is in the morning, but right now, why don't we go to bed?"

Carla turned to slowly look at me and raised an eyebrow as a sly smile spread across her face. "Fine," Carla said. I leaned over to kiss her, but just before my lips reached hers, she stood up, glancing at JD's room again. "Let me just check on him one more time."

Sighing, I slouched back in to the sofa and crossed my arms with a pout as I watched my wife sneak in to another man's bedroom. Eurgh. Maybe my distraction plan hadn't worked out after all. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
